Do You Trust Me?
by Nova Raven
Summary: "Kellach! Stop!" Moyra screamed. And then suddenly, positioned over her, Kellach froze. It's gonna take a lot more than just talking to fix this misunderstanding... Characters have been aged to make themes more appropriate!
1. Chapter 1

Heed the rating...

* * *

"Kellach! Stop!" Moyra screamed. And then suddenly, positioned over her, Kellach froze.

For a moment he didn't move, his eyes flicking back and forth, and then he breathed, "Moyra?" Then he seemed to notice their positions. "Oh Gods," He rolled off of her. Moyra scrambled for her clothes, holding one arm protectively over her chest. She needn't have worried. Kellach lay on the floor, gasping, curled away from her long after Moyra had gotten dressed.

"Kellach," Moyra crawled over to him, her body sore. "Do you..."

He turned to her, and his eyes were shell-shocked. He looked down at himself, and cried out in horror. "Moyra, did I... Oh Gods." He covered his face. "What did I do?"

Moyra took a deep breath. She chose to skip the subject of what had just nearly happened. "What do you remember?"

Kellach seemed to be steeling himself, agreeing with her in avoiding the most immediate topic, "I... I don't know. I know you, I know my name... but everything's fuzzy." He rubbed his head. Suddenly he flushed as he realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. Moyra politely turned away as Kellach grabbed his pants.

"What... what happened to me?" Kellach asked, looking at her, or at least, trying to. He was trying to avoid her swollen lips and the bruises already darkening on her face.

"I think it was a spell of some sort," Moyra shrugged, rubbing her neck absentmindedly. Kellach winced. "I really don't know. It's kinda hard to get any estimate of what's happening when the building is collapsing around you." She looked at him. "What's been happening with you?"

"Woke up here. I think I fired off some sort of impulse magic, because suddenly they thought I was a god in this prophecy. The god in their prophecy would come to have a child with a woman of 'burning hair', and the child would bring good fortune to the tribe." Kellach shrugged. "I didn't know. I guess I just assumed what they told me was true. It's very confusing, not knowing who you are." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Moyra, I'm really sorry..."

"Don't mention it," Moyra said, looking away, "It's fine." That was when Moyra heard voices approaching. "Someone's coming," She hissed.

"Quick, act like you're totally in love with me," Kellach whispered. When Moyra sent him a confused look, he continued, "It's part of the prophecy." He didn't have time for more, as the large tribesman from earlier came in.

"Oh great Kellicose," The tribesman bowed, "Have you impregnated the girl?"

Kellach drew himself up, "I have," He said proudly. Moyra cocked an eyebrow at the acting. Wasn't he going a bit overboard?

Suddenly remembering her part, Moyra uncurled herself from the floor and came to stand by Kellach. She put her arms around him. "Must I leave him now?"

"It's not my call," The tribesman looked at Kellach, "My lord, do you wish to keep the peasant with you?"

Kellach appeared to be deep in thought. "Indeed. She is much fun." Moyra resisted the urge to slap Kellach, or at least snarl at him.

"Then I'll make it so," The Tribesman said.

Moyra smiled then, hating what was about to come out of her mouth, "My dear, I wish to have the little boy with us." She laughed then, a girly laugh that barely came off as convincing. "I wish him to see what has become of me."

Kellach frowned, and for a moment, Moyra wasn't sure that he remembered Driskoll. "My dear, trust me on this," She whispered in his ear, trying to pass it off as flirtatious.

"Make it so," Kellach commanded. "Bring both of them to my room."

"Your wish is my command," The tribesman bowed. "Come, my lord."

He lead Moyra and Kellach to a room in the back.

Driskoll was thrown in unceremoniously. He was blindfolded, gagged, and in every way possible restrained.

As soon as the tribesmen had left and were out of earshot behind a closed door, Moyra cried, "Driskoll!" and ran to him.

Driskoll was struggling against the ropes, muffled shouts coming out from under the gag. Moyra untied the blindfold, and then the gag. As she started to work at the knots on his wrist, she quickly updated him of what had happened, skipping the scene between her and Kellach.

"Gods, these knots are tight," Moyra clawed pointlessly at the knots with her fingernails. Kellach was standing slightly off to the side, frowning at Driskoll.

"Kell, do you remember me?" Driskoll asked.

Kellach frowned. "Something with a 'D'," He muttered, smacking himself on the head. "I think... you're my brother... Dro...dre... dri... dri... dri... Driskoll! That's it!"

Driskoll nodded. "Yeah," he nodded.

Moyra stood up. "Well, I can't get them, and my fingers hurt," She complained, "Kellach, can't you magic them off or something?"

Kellach shook his head regretfully. "Moyra, I couldn't remember my own brother's name. Remembering a spell would be down near impossible."

Moyra pursed her lips. "Probably for the better," She decided, "It'll look suspicious if we're treating Driskoll like one of us when we're supposed to be acting superior."

Driskoll was gaping at Moyra. "What?" She snapped.

"What happened to you?"

Moyra was confused, but then a pang from her lip sent realization flooding through her. "Oh... my face," She laughed weakly. "They just... they just beat me, is all."

Driskoll didn't quite look like he believed her.

*KotSD*

Kellach and Driskoll were in their room that night. It didn't quite feel right, Kellach decided, the place didn't feel quite as familiar as he had expected.

"So, Kell," Driskoll looked over from where he lay on his bed. "What really happened to Moyra?"

Kellach started. "What?"

"What really happened to her," Driskoll repeated. "She had all of those bruises, and her lips were... She looked really bad."

Kellach hesitated, then, in a flurry he gasped, "Oh Gods Driskoll. I tried to rape her!"

Driskoll's expression went from confusion to total shock. 'What... how...?" He stuttered.

Kellach suddenly unleashed a torrent of words, not really aware of what was pouring out. "I didn't know who I was, and the Tribe Leader told me I had to father a child that would bring great things to the tribe, and they told me that Moyra was the one, and I didn't know any better, and we were in a room alone, and then I was taking her clothes off, and then..." Kellach put his head in his hands. "Oh Gods, I can't believe I did that! I hurt her so badly!"

"Did you actually..." Driskoll trailed off uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head, "Did you actually, uh... um..."

"No," Kellach mumbled miserably, "But I touched her... a lot."

"St. Cuthbert," Driskoll murmured, "So that's why she's been like she has," He looked at his brother sympathetically. "Kellach, I don't know what to say."

"She's been so quiet, so, withdrawn," Kellach murmured. "It's not right. She shouldn't act like that. She's Moyra!"

Driskoll shook his head. "By the Gods Kell," He murmured, "You're only sixteen, and Moyra's only fifteen."

"I can't stop thinking about it," Kellach whispered, staring at nothing. "I hurt her, I almost..." He pressed his fists against his eyes, "Argh! I can't deal with this!"

Driskoll was silent for a moment. "I'm only fourteen, and I can't even begin to imagine what's going through your head, but I think that you need to talk to her. Get things straight between the two of you."

Kellach sighed. "But she avoids the subject every time I try to bring it up. She's as uncomfortable about it as I am."

Driskoll bit his lip, thinking. "I could talk to her if you like."

"Maybe," Kellach muttered, He lay down in his bed. "I want to sleep. 'Night Driskoll."

"'Night," Driskoll mumbled, and Kellach didn't like the tone of Driskoll's voice.

*KotSD*

Moyra was cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Moyra trotted over and opened it. Driskoll stood there. Moyra frowned, looking at Driskoll. He looked serious. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Moyra nodded, moving out of the way. Driskoll looked around. "Are your parents home?"

Moyra shook her head. "Dad's back in prison, and Mom's out doing…" Moyra frowned, "Something."

Driskoll sat on her couch. "Sit," He told her, "We need to talk."

For a moment, Moyra found it absurd that a boy a year younger than her was telling her what to do. Then she shrugged, and joined Driskoll on the couch.

Driskoll took a deep breath, and then said in a very calm and calculated voice he said, "I know what happened between you and Kellach."

Moyra sighed, closing her eyes. "How did you find out? Kellach?"

"Yeah," Driskoll nodded. "Why didn't you two tell me what happened?"

"You didn't need to know," Moyra answered. "You're only fourteen."

"I can handle it," Driskoll argued. "I've handled harder stuff."

"Not like this," Moyra shook her head. "You haven't handled stuff like what happened. You hardly know what it is."

"But…"

"Driskoll!" Moyra cut him off, "For one second, put yourself in mine or Kellach's place! Imagine what you would do!"

"Kellach talked about it," Driskoll said sulkily.

"Kellach wasn't the victim!" Moyra screeched, "Can't you see what he did to me? I've got bruises in places that I didn't know it was possible to get bruises! I've been a jittery mess ever since it happened! I've had nightmares every night about what might have happened if Kellach hadn't remembered! I…" She cut herself off. "Get out," She hissed, nearly shoving Driskoll towards the door.

"Moyra," Driskoll caught the doorframe. "I know that this is really hurting you, but Kellach is feeling exactly the same…"

"Move your fingers right now or I swear to St. Cuthbert I'll slam the door on them," Moyra threatened. Driskoll had barely enough time to move his fingers before the door slammed in his face.

Moyra leaned against the door for a moment, breathing hard. Her throat was thick. She sank to the floor, sobs beginning to emerge. She buried her face in her knees and didn't move for a long time.

Unbeknownst to Moyra, Driskoll was peeking in through a window, and his heart wrenched that something could hurt Moyra so deeply. Most troubling of all that that something was his brother.

*KotSD*

Kellach found Moyra where he had expected, sitting on the roof, hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't react as he sat down next to her.

He looked out at the view. He could see why she liked it up here. From the roof he could see all of Promise, the buildings outlined against the swiftly setting sun. "Hey," He murmured.

"Hey," Moyra replied, not looking at him.

"I…" Kellach struggled for words.

"I told you not to worry about it," Moyra muttered tonelessly, "You didn't know who you were."

"That's no excuse," Kellach said miserably, "You've been so withdrawn. I hate seeing you like this. If there's anything I can do..."

"You could stop worrying about it," Moyra snapped, "I've forgiven you. I just want to forget about it." She got to her feet.

"Moyra," Kellach grabbed her shoulder. Moyra visibly flinched, and Kellach's heart wrenched. He hated that he had to see her like this. He hated that he was the reason she was like this.

"Moyra, I wish I hadn't…"

"Kellach!" Moyra turned to him, her face livid. "I'm not mad at you. I'm… mad at myself."

Kellach frowned, "Huh?"

"I…" Moyra struggled with her words. "I… I've never felt so helpless. I… I couldn't do _anything_. You were just…" Kellach fought down the urge to apologize again. Moyra would probably slap him if he tried.

"That's what scares me," Moyra pressed her lips together, "The fact that it could happen anytime, what you tried to do to me, and I wouldn't have you regaining your memories to save me." She closed her eyes, steeling herself for the next part, "The worst part is… some primal part of me enjoyed it. It… it felt… maybe good isn't the right word. It felt…"

"Moyra…"

"Don't Kellach," Moyra put her hand on Kellach's, still resting on her shoulder. "Just don't."

Then, on a surge of impulse, Kellach pulled Moyra to him and kissed her. He could tell by the way Moyra stiffened that it had been a bad idea. He pulled back, already regretting his actions.

But then Moyra looked at him, and when she spoke, her voice was tender. "What was that?"

Kellach hesitated, knowing he was stepping onto unsteady ground. "I… I really care about you Moyra, maybe more than friends are supposed to. I… If we're going to have, any sort…"

And then Moyra threw her arms around him and kissed him. Kellach was very careful at first, not wanting to push her too far. But then as the mood relaxed, Kellach allowed himself to toy with her hair, and then run his hands up her back. Moyra's hands were pressed against his chest, and for a moment, it was just them. Then, Kellach slowly became aware of the rest of the world. He shut down the instincts telling him to continue, and pulled back.

"Wow," Moyra murmured, smiling as she brushed a loose hair out of his face. "But why did you do that?"

"I didn't want the memory of our first kiss to be a violent one," Kellach answered, smiling gently. Moyra nodded, sitting back down. "Moyra," Kellach really didn't want to press her so soon after making up, but he had to know. "Would you… I mean… if the circumstances… um… did you want me to stop?"

Moyra hesitated, her face turning ashen again. "I…"

Kellach mentally smacked himself. _Idiot. Why did he ask that?_ "Because… um… I didn't want to. I think… if the circumstances had been different… if you hadn't been so vehemently opposed to it… I wouldn't have stopped."

Moyra's fallen guard quickly resurrected itself. "Get off of me," She bit out.

"Moyra…"

"Now!" Moyra shoved hard against Kellach's chest and the boy had no choice but to fall back.

She was gone before he could apologize.

* * *

So this is just a story I had lying around on my hard drive that I never finished. It's just bits and pieces but I think it makes enough sense to post here for anyone still craving some Knights of the Silver Dragon.

The newly written ending is in the next chapter. Heads up, this is a messy situation so things in the next chapter do get a bit messy. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm serious, this lives up to the limits of its T rating.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kellach chewed on his lip nervously as he stood outside Moyra's door. It wasn't that he didn't trust Driskoll, but his brother had had an interesting look on his face when he told his Kellach that Moyra wanted to see him tonight.

Scuffing the toe of his boot on the pavement, Kellach tugged his fingers through his hair briefly, but then again when he found snarls he hadn't noticed before. He should have run a comb through his hair before coming over here.

Not that Moyra would likely notice or care. This was Moyra, one of his best friends. Nothing had changed.

Just everything.

 _Stop,_ he chided himself, _I just want my friend back._ But he couldn't shake the lingering sensations from their first, and second kiss, and how much he wanted to do it again.

The sound of the door opening startled him, and he almost jumped back a step as Moyra appeared in the doorway, fully dressed with her knives sheathed at her waist.

Kellach didn't quite know what to say. The blood pounding in his ears and stuttering breath settled for, "Um… hi."

Moyra's expression was guarded, before she took a deep breath. "Hi," she exhaled the word.

There was another awkward period of silence. Moyra's face was nearly blank, but behind the façade Kellach could see an anticipatory nervousness that he didn't know how to take.

"Should I-"

"Your wrists."

They both spoke at the same time, just like they so often used to. They met each other's eyes, a moment of quiet before Moyra spoke again. "Hold out your wrists."

Kellach was confused. "What?" He asked.

From behind her, Moyra produced a length of rope. Kellach blinked, looked at the rope, glanced down at his wrists as his hands subconsciously balled into fists. Then it clicked. "What?" He squeaked, looked at her again. _Was she serious?_

Moyra just met his gaze. "Do you trust me?" She asked, and Kellach could hear how she was struggling to hide the nervousness in her voice. But she sounded sure in her resolve.

They stared at each other for a long moment, each watching the other's reaction. Hearts pounding, breath bated, neither speaking, until Moyra asked again, "Do you trust me?"

Kellach looked at her, his best friend, or something, whatever they were now. The answer was simple. The answer had, and would always be simple.

Kellach didn't speak, but silently held out his wrists in answer to the question, never breaking his gaze.

Moyra took a shuddering breath, and nodded. "Thank you," She whispered quietly, and lifted the rope as she began to wrap it around his wrists. She broke their stare to weave the knots, but Kellach couldn't stop looking at her; the red of her hair, the light flush on her cheeks. How could he deny her anything?

Moyra tied off the last knot and Kellach tested the bonds instinctively. They were tight. Not so tight as to cut off circulation, but tight enough that he would not be getting out of them without help. His heart rate accelerated even more, and something throbbed in the pit of his stomach. What was that?

Moyra held about two feet of loose ends in her hand, and meeting his eyes again, she stepped back into her house, tugging him with her. The tug was more of a suggestion than an order, as if she was still timid about this whole situation, but Kellach followed willingly. If this were what it took for her to trust him again, he would do anything.

He was lead through the kitchen and back into her room, where she directed him to sit on her bed, which was located in the center of the back wall, with walking room on either side. Kellach sat, and then was pulled onto his back as Moyra tied his wrists to the headboard above his head.

There was that throb in the pit of his stomach again. Tied down on Moyra's bed, helpless to stop her from doing anything, unable to reach to touch her if he needed to as she stood at the side of the bed. There was an answering throb from the lower regions of his body. _St. Cuthbert, not now!_ Kellach thought to himself. This was the opposite of productive for this conversation. Kellach shifted a little on the bed, readjusting himself to hopefully conceal what this situation was doing to him from Moyra.

He tried to break the silence, which now felt almost stifling by asking, "So… why the rope?"

Moyra didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to run her eyes from his bound wrists, down his body and then back up. She paced to the end of the bed, and then back to his other side. She walked behind him again, before sitting down to his right, placing a hand on his chest.

Kellach's breathing hitched. He had not expected the contact. Moyra started tracing patterns on his chest with her right hand, ghosting up and tracing down the tendons in his throat. Kellach's breathing got shallower as he twisted his neck to allow her more access to the skin. "Moyra, what are you doing?" He breathed, fighting his body's instinctive reaction to her touches.

The touches moved back down his chest and over his hips, and Kellach did his best to control the shudder that passed through his body as her hand strayed close to sensitive areas. "Moyra!"

And still she didn't stop. Her fingers ran down on leg and back up the other, dancing on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and back up to trace circles on his stomach. Kellach found himself cursing the stupid wizard apprentice robes he was wearing for being so thick, but at the same time being a little horrified that this was going like this.

He had not expected this evening to go like this at all. He thought maybe they'd talk or she'd punch him or something, anything besides this teasing touch!

He wanted everything to stop.

He never wanted it to end.

He let out a startled groan as her hand brushed over a sensitive area of his inner hip. He pressed his head back into the pillow, arms straining against the rope as his body twisted. "Gods, Moyra!"

All of the sudden he felt his chin gripped tightly and his head jerked up and he opened squeezed-shut eyes to meet hers. He was heaving like he'd just run a mile through Promise, his whole body trembled, and there was no way that Moyra hadn't noticed how much he was enjoying this.

"Moyra, what, what?" He was lost for words, just caught up in her green gaze.

"How do you feel?" She asked, all intense stare and tight grip.

"How do… what?" He was still having issues forming coherent sentences, but there was a growing fear in his stomach.

"How do you feel?" Moyra shook his jaw, just one, sharp shake.

"What…?" The overwhelming sensations and mental onslaught muted him.

"How does this make you feel!" And with her other hand she gripped him straight through his pants.

Kellach swore, his whole body tightening as he thrashed in straight up shock combined with the arousal and heat of the moment. He came down from the initial shock and felt something within him break. "I don't know!" He cried.

"How do you not know?" She snapped, gripping hard and his body shook again as a whimper was pulled from his mouth.

"I can't, please…"

"Please what?" The hand on his chin migrated down to tighten on his throat.

Kellach swore again as tears rose in his eyes "St. Cuthbert, Moyra!" He felt helpless, trapped. Scared of what she might do.

"Please what?"

"Please just-" Kellach's hands twisted against the rope, looking for some give, trying to escape.

"Just what?" The grip on his throat was tightening, and Kellach wondered if it would bruise. The way the finger marks on Moyra's throat had.

"Please stop," He croaked out, eyes still closed against the tears threatening the break through. "Please." He couldn't process what was happening as her hand stroked him and the lust and fear confused his brain. He lost all sense where he was and who he was with. He just wanted it to stop.

"This is what you did to me," Moyra whispered in his ear. "Made me feel trapped, helpless, but at the same time craving more. Knowing it was wrong but still wanting it."

Kellach's wrists were on fire from his struggles, but he couldn't help but keep fighting. He sensed a slight change in the atmosphere of the room, as the presence above him seemed to realize that something was wrong. "Kellach!" An open-handed slap to his face. "For Gods' sake look at me!" But he wasn't really there anymore. Too caught up in his body. "Kellach!"

"Please stop." He whispered again. "Gods Moyra, please stop." Tears squeezed out from under his eyelids. "Please, please stop."

And all of the sudden, the hands on him were gone. Kellach felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks as his hands were unbound from the headboard and he felt the rope around his wrists loosen. He let out a sob as arms were wrapped around him and he buried his head in her shoulder. He swore quietly and Moyra just pulled him in tighter, whispering comforting things in his ear as he came back down from his endorphins.

Slowly, he became cognizant of the world around him again and after a while, he pulled back and met Moyra's eyes, only to discover that she was crying too. "Gods, Moyra, I'm so sorry," He whispered. "You must have felt so helpless, and I am so, so sorry-"

And then she kissed him. It was a hard kiss, both parties emotional and channeling all the pent up emotions into the kiss, that turned into touching from both parties. Clothing was thrown over chairs and tables. Moyra ended up on her back on the bed, with Kellach positioned over her again, a much different scene from the one that had begun it all.

Kellach whispered, "Do you trust me?", a slight, teasing grin on his face.

Moyra met his gaze, a tender look of comfort and resolution in her eyes.

"Yes."

*KotSD*

If Driskoll noticed the marks, he didn't comment. He was just glad his brother and best friend were happy again.

* * *

So that's that. I have some other old KotSD drafts on my laptop that I might be willing to dust off if there's enough attention and demand. If not, I hope you enjoyed this one and if you did and want to see more (or not) let me know.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
